This research utilizes the research methods and findings of the New York longitudinal study to develop short rating scales that are valid and reliable for the determination of individual characteristics of temperament in children. Such scales will make the determination of temperament economically feasible for research workers in normal and deviant child development, child psychiatrists and pediatricians dealing with problems of parental child-care practices and behavior disorders in children, and educators working with nursery and elementary school children. The short form is being developed by refining the questionnaire drafts already developed. Contact is being made with the various workers at different centers who have developed temperament questionnaires of their on, and their experiences will be used to further refine our drafts. The drafts have been pretested and then given to groups of mothers and teachers who are being interviewed according to our standard long interview protocol and these interviews scored. The scores for questionnaire and long interview will be compared and those questionnaire item scores which correspond to interview scores and which differentiate the children will be identified and used to develop the final short forms.